


should cover my ears

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Accidental Voyeurism", "mutual masturbation", Accidental Voyeurism, Day 24, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt 24, Replaced Prompt, Sharing A Tent, Voice Kink, Young Arthur, Young Arthur Morgan, Young John Marston, accidental mutual masturbation, young john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #24: "Accidental Voyeurism" "Mutual Masturbation"Arthur thought he was asleep, clearly. But he’d had a job nearly go wrong earlier, was still keyed up, and couldn’t fall asleep for the life of him. Had been staring at the side of the tent for hours when he’d heard Arthur’s breath hitch.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	should cover my ears

Arthur was jacking himself off.

They’d shared a tent for years, so the fact that they hadn’t had An Incident yet was surprising. Arthur had almost walked in on him once, but he’d managed to fling and hit him in the face with a shoe and stop him. Granted, the man had mocked him for weeks, but then he’d almost walked in on him with a whore and he’d stopped.

He was pretty sure Arthur had heard him, once or twice, and he was pretty sure he’d heard him, once or twice. But this was the first time he was _sure,_ could make out the slick sound of skin on skin, the hitching of his breath and bitten off moans.

Arthur thought he was asleep, clearly. But he’d had a job nearly go wrong earlier, was still keyed up, and couldn’t fall asleep for the life of him. Had been staring at the side of the tent for hours when he’d heard Arthur’s breath hitch.

  
  


Arousal was boiling in John’s stomach.

He’d pretended to start waking up, yawned and stretched, but every time Arthur would stop, wait, then start up again. And damn Arthur to hell, but those noises were getting to him, his union suit was painfully tight against his cock and it was taking all his self control not to reach down and pull himself out, not to pull and stroke and tug until he came because _god_ it hurt.

Arthur bit off a moan, then failed to, moaned low under his breath. John’s eyes burned with tears as he curled in on himself on his side, reaching down to palm himself, other hand coming up so he could bite down on his fist, his own breath hitching.

Arthur groaned, and John gave in, slipped his hand into his union suit to cradle his cock, wrapping his hand around it and fumbling, eyes welling at finally getting some relief. He was dripping, hand soaked in moments, and though the fabric scraped his hand he began to pump himself, his pre-cum easily slicking the way. Curling in on himself, he set his teeth into his fist so hard it hurt, Arthur’s noises covering up the squelching of his fist on his cock.

Then the older man _whined,_ a high pitched sound that went straight to John’s cock, splattering his stomach with pre-cum, and he hurried to pull himself out of his union suit, pumping faster and faster in time with Arthur’s noises until, with a hitch in the older man’s breaths, he came, biting his fist so hard he tasted blood, pumping his cock through his orgasm as it throbbed, making a mess of his blankets.


End file.
